


Thank You For Being A Friend

by lightsinthefloors



Series: Trans!Spencer Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coming Out, Cramps, FTM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Reid, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: Garcia learns a little bit more about Dr Spencer Reid on the jet.Disclaimer: I myself am not trans, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. I read some trans Reid fics and was inspired by the concept. If any terms I used are offensive, that was not my intention, please correct me so I can learn and fix myself.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Series: Trans!Spencer Reid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884085
Comments: 16
Kudos: 328





	Thank You For Being A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I was inspired. For those who get the reference in the title, I love you. If you don’t, look up Matthew Gray Gubler golden girls theme. You will not be disappointed.

“Get some sleep, Spencer. We still have a few hours.”

Derek’s eyes don’t need to be open to know that Spencer isn’t asleep. He can feel the younger man shifting around next to him, unable to get comfortable. It’s late, and everyone is exhausted. They have just a few more hours to get home, and then they can finally relax. Everyone else besides them and Hotch are asleep, and Derek certainly would be if it weren’t for all the movement. Spencer only answers him by shifting again, grunting softly. Derek opens his eyes at that, able to tell from the sound that something is wrong. He watches the other man wrap an arm around his waist, curling up a little. 

“What’s the matter, baby?” Derek frowns, rubbing Spencer’s arm carefully. 

Spencer just shakes his head, reluctant to answer. Derek knows that Spencer transitioned when he was younger. He didn’t assume a thing until Spencer told him, which made the latter feel a bit better. It was one night after a date, and they were about to explore a rather intimate aspect of the relationship for the first time. Needless to say, Derek had been quite confused and concerned when Spencer broke down in tears before anything happened, just wrapping arms around him and holding on tight until he calmed down. The younger man tearily explained that he transitioned a few years ago, female to male. He was convinced that Derek would be upset with him for not telling, but that wasn’t the case at all. 

“I love you for you,” Derek had promised, cupping Spencer’s cheek. “Thank you for telling me. I appreciate you trusting me.”

Spencer nodded shakily, kissing him carefully. “I love you too,” he sighed softly, relief washing over him. “We can... resume, if you want to.”

Derek had laughed at the bluntness, but they did continue. And from then on, they didn’t talk about it much. They only did if Spencer wanted to, and if he did, Derek was always there to listen. Over time, he explained little bits of his story until Derek knew it all. He and Hotch are the only ones on the team who know, and that’s okay. They both promised Spencer that he could tell the others when he’s ready, or not at all. It’s completely up to him. Spencer is just glad that he’s accepted by his friends and family, knowing he can trust them. However, after the Tobias Hankel incident, Spencer was left rather reluctant to take any type of medicine once he recovered, causing him to lay off certain pills he needed to take. Unfortunately for him, this brought back a rather uncomfortable thing he had to deal with: his period. Derek of course understood, just wanting to make Spencer feel good. Times like these on the jet though, weren’t always the best. 

“Pretty boy, if you don’t tell me, I can’t help,” Derek sighs. 

“It’s nothing,” Spencer frowns. “Just... cramping.”

The older agent sighs sympathetically, squeezing his hand. “Alright. Come up, then. We both know that curling up will only make it worse. Lay back between my legs so you can stretch.”

Derek sits up in his chair, letting Spencer position himself. He eases himself down between Derek’s legs, leaning back against his chest. 

“This sucks,” Spencer mumbles, closing his eyes. 

“I know, sweetheart. How bad is it this time?” Derek asks softly. 

“Just feels like pressure in my lower stomach. The pain comes in waves, like some are worse and some are dull,” Spencer explains quietly. 

He’s tired, and he knows Derek is too, feeling guilty for keeping him awake. It’s hard enough to get comfortable on the jet, let alone when his stomach won’t stop twisting. Derek nods softly at his explanation, carefully rubbing his fingertips over Spencer’s lower abdomen. He can feel how tense the younger one is, hoping to help him relax. Hotch glances over at them, frowning softly. 

“You alright, Reid?” He asks, brow furrowed. 

“Yeah,” Spencer nods, his cheeks flushing a little. “It’s just... that time.”

“Oh. I hope you feel better soon,” Hotch says sincerely. 

“Thank you,” Spencer murmurs, trying to relax back against Derek. 

He’s embarrassed that Hotch knows, even if he knows deep down it’s not a big deal. It’s just something he wishes he didn’t have to deal with. At least he has Derek. Without him, Spencer truthfully doesn’t know what he would do. He’s always reluctant to take pain medication, insisting every time that he can handle it. That’s not always the truth though, and Spencer really wishes he could just curl up in bed. 

“You doing okay?” Derek asks gently, kissing his temple. 

“I guess so. I’m tired,” Spencer mumbles, envying everyone else that’s asleep. 

“I know, baby. We only have a little while longer on the plane then we’ll be home.” 

Spencer nods, closing his eyes and seeing if he can rest a little. He wants to squirm around and curl back up, but he knows Derek was right when he said stretching out would be more sufficient. He tenses a little when he feels Derek’s hand slip under his shirt, shaking his head. He feels rather unattractive, not an usual feeling when he’s dealing with this. The slight bloating makes his normally rail thin stomach look round, and he feels embarrassed enough as it is. Spencer takes Derek’s hands and puts them back on top of his shirt, not saying anything. Luckily, Derek doesn’t either, just kissing his temple. Spencer can’t help but let out a tiny sound of discomfort, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Hey, I’ve got you,” Derek promises, kissing his cheek. “Try and relax your muscles.”

“I can’t,” Spencer mumbles, teeth gritted. “This sucks. I want to go home.”

Derek frowns sadly, rubbing his wrists soothingly. “I know, I know. We will soon, I promise.”

Spencer sighs heavily, shifting his hips a little to see if that can relieve any pressure. He stills when he hears someone get up to use the bathroom, seeing Garcia emerge a moment later. Derek acts normal, smiling over at her. 

“Hi, handsome and handsome. Can I sit with you? I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to sleep,” she greets, smiling softly. 

“Of course,” Derek nods, patting the seat next to them. 

Spencer stays quiet, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He just lays his head back on Derek’s shoulder, who continues his careful massage on Spencer’s achy stomach muscles. 

“What’s wrong?” Garcia asks gently. “Don’t feel well?”

“I- I just...” Spencer falters a little, for once at loss for words. 

He knows he can just lie and say it’s a stomach ache, or tell Garcia the truth. She won’t think any different of him, but Spencer doesn’t know what he wants to do. Derek just holds him, letting Spencer make the decision himself. Garcia watches him, wondering why he’s hesitant but not pushing it. 

“It’s- it’s menstrual cramps,” Spencer says quietly, just getting it out. 

Garcia understands after a moment, her mouth turning into a careful smile. “Okay, my love. I might have some medicine you can take if you want,” she offers, reaching over to stroke his hair and cheek. 

He leans into the touch, looking up at her. “Thank you,” Spencer murmurs, and they both know it’s for more than just one thing. “I’ve been hesitant to take medicine lately...”

Garcia nods softly, sitting next to them. “It’s completely your choice, honey. We’ll be home in a little while so you can just try and relax if you want.”

Spencer nods, the three of them going quiet again. He feels so much better now that Garcia knows. It’s a few more quiet moments before she breaks the silence, asking the question Spencer knew would come. 

“So... does anyone else know?” Garcia asks quietly. 

“Just you, Derek, and Hotch. I haven’t told JJ or Prentiss. It’s not that I don’t trust them, it just never came up,” Spencer sighs. 

“I understand. I won’t tell them, it’s your decision,” she promises, taking his hand. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for letting me feel like I could,” Spencer says softly. 

Garcia smiles, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arm around his bicep. “Always. Just relax and then you guys can go home and sleep.”

Spencer smiles a little, closing his eyes and trying to rest. He must’ve fallen asleep, because the next time he opens his eyes it’s from Hotch carefully shaking the three of them awake. 

“We’re here, guys. Go home and get some rest,” he whispers. 

Spencer rubs his eyes, standing up slowly. He takes Derek’s and Garcia’s hands, pulling them up too. They walk to their respective cars together, making sure Garcia gets in. 

“Let’s go home, pretty boy. Night, Garcia,” Derek calls, waving to her. 

Spencer nods sleepily, leaning into him. They walk to the car, Derek getting in the drivers seat. It’s a quiet ride home, both of them pretty exhausted. They both head inside, hand in hand as they stumble up the stairs. Spencer doesn’t waste anytime tugging just clothes off and crawling into bed, sprawling out. 

“Hey, you still don’t feel well? I can get the hot water bottle,” Derek offers, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Yeah... then just lay down with me. I’m really tired,” Spencer yawns softly, rubbing his eyes. 

Derek smiles fondly, going to get the hot water bottle for Spencer. He fills it up and brings it back to him, rubbing the younger mans side as he presses it to his stomach. He lays down and curls around Spencer, holding him close. 

“I’m really proud of you,” Derek murmurs, squeezing Spencer. 

“For what?” He frowns, looking over at him. 

“For telling the truth today to Garcia. You didn’t have to tell her, but you did. I’m proud of you.”

Spencer blushes without realizing it, nodding slowly. “Oh... I- I felt like it was the right time, if that makes sense.”

“I understand. It does make sense. I’m very proud of you, sweetheart. Now get some sleep,” Derek whispers. 

Spencer nods softly, cuddling back against him. He closes his eyes once more, not taking long to drift off. He’s glad he told Garcia, not realizing before how good it would make him feel. Maybe now he can tell JJ and Prentiss. He can trust them. No matter who he decides to tell and when, it’s nice to know he has friends that he can trust.


End file.
